


Returning home

by ExtraTM



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraTM/pseuds/ExtraTM
Summary: Carmilla teases Laura. Laura teases back.Drabble. One Shot. IDK





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this even is but it is semi-good and on my computer. 
> 
> Someone wrote this with me but they'll kill me if I tell.

***Carmilla texting Laura***  
“Hey babe. I’m almost at the party. Strawberries later? I can pick up some wine on my way back.” 

"I'm not wearing underwear."

"But I am wearing that remote controlled vibrator. I left the remote on your night stand."

"So like, when I’m at the party later and you think of me, just hit the button."

All Carmilla gets in response from Laura is: 😈

****Later that night***

"Laura, baby, that was the most fun I've ever head while being tortured," Carmilla whines seductively as she enters the bedroom, kicking off her heels.  
"Well get over here, I have some catching up to do," Laura winks back, slowly revealing her naked body under the sheets.

Carmilla, does a little shimmy ridding herself of her dress. Laura can already feel her core warming. Carmilla slips into bed beside Laura. Carmilla turns to face Laura and begins to slowly kiss her along the collarbone and neck up to her ear lobe.

Carmilla whispers, her breath on Laura's neck making her shiver, "Did the thought of me coming undone make you wet?"

“How bold of you to assume that I'm wet,” Carmilla boldly reaches her hand south of Laura’s torso and begins to smile as Laura moans in surprise. 

Carmilla laughs into Laura's ear, only making Laura moan more.Carmilla begins making slow circles, increasing her speed in uneven increments until Laura can't take it anymore.  
"Baby... I need more."

Carmilla slowly inserts two fingers, Laura grinding against her hand. Carmilla goes faster and faster until she begins to hear Laura come undone. Carmilla adds one more finger, as Laura moans in surprise, it begins to push her over the edge.

As Laura’s walls begin to tighten around Carmilla's fingers, Laura screams out Carmilla’s name. Laura’s hand is entangled in Carmilla’s long black hair and as Laura unfolds around Carmilla’s fingers, she digs her nails into Carmilla’s back clawing from mid back up to her neck. 

Carmilla let's Laura ride out her orgasm until Laura's slow grinding halts. Carmilla slowly removes her fingers, maintaining eye contact as she licks her fingers. They lay still, cuddled together, sweat mingling. After a few moments, Carmilla goes to reach for a shirt off the bed but Laura stops her with a kiss to the neck and slowly straddling her.

"You didn't think I was finished yet, did you?"Laura whispers as she gently bites down on Carmilla's neck.


End file.
